Halo de oscuridad y luz
by KimitoHase
Summary: Historia constituida en la senda de Conquista (Con referencias de Revelación). Corrin y Elise, dos hermanas que desean reconstruir sus vidas anteriores a la guerra. Mientras que Sakura, sola y meláncolica conocerá a alguien inesperado...
1. Capítulo 1: Coronación

Pues aquella noche los truenos no dejaban de causar sus repetidos estruendos, las gotas de una densa lluvia caían sin cesar bajo el oscuro asfalto del castillo. No obstante, varias personas estaban reunidas frente a las puertas del gran palacio, más de miles de hombres y mujeres, niños incluidos esperaban con ansias el discurso de su nuevo rey. Los vitoreos eran incesantes, la muchedumbre expulsaba una tremenda alegría en contraste con el tétrico lugar.

"¡Que salga nuestro rey!"

"¡Esperemos que nuestras plegarias hayan sido escuchadas!"

Eran gritos de exaltación y de un éxtasis tremendo. Ya acabada la guerra y dando bienvenida a una época larga de posguerra, una esperanza pequeña que habitaba en los corazones de cada uno de los presentes y de los que no, se hacía cada vez más grande. Algunos de ellos. Se encontraban reacios a aceptar a su nuevo rey, heredero del bélico y cruel Garon, temiendo el progresivo terror que se ha estado llevando durante años. Las injusticias dadas por su majestad, tan crueles e incongruentes, provoco en varios sectores, una tristeza incurable. La señorita que se mantenía apoyada en una barandilla de piedra en lo alto de un balcón, se entretenía intentando determinar los sentimientos de cada uno de sus súbditos. Sus expresiones, movimientos, aquellas miradas…

Su pelo largo y platinado se mecía al son del aire y de los empujes de cada diminuta gota, lo tenía un poco estropeado. Pero en esos días de combates seguidos y de dolor, dejó de darle importancia a su aspecto. Siendo sinceros, su belleza seguía deslumbrando, ella no lo sentía pero los que la rodeaban no se dejaban de fijar en su perfecto y carismático rostro, su esbelta figura y su irremplazable personalidad altruista. Una muchacha más pequeña se acercó y con un delicado piñizco logró su atención.

"¡Ay! ¡Elise! Eso ha dolido…" Pronunció con sobresalto la mayor de aquellas dos

"Je je, no esperaba que a la gran Corrin le doliera un pequeño piñizco" La pequeña joven de cabellos rubios, la miraba con una sonrisa tierna y a la vez preocupada

Desde la última batalla contra el hermano menor de Corrin, Takumi, la paz inundó a la familia real de Norh. A sabiendas que una larga guerra había terminado para dar lugar a una época de larga prosperidad; una las princesas no se encontraba conforme con el resultado.

"Se te ve tensa, hermanita ¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó la joven de cabellos plateados, tras haber pasado varios meses con muchas personas de diferentes personalidades, ella había logrado perfeccionar su forma de fijarse en las incomodidades de los demás sin poner demasiado esfuerzo…

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Se está celebrando la coronación de Xander, es un buen motivo para estar radiante de felicidad…" La última palaba fue muy poco entonada y sobretodo apagada

Era indudable, Elise no estaba conforme con algo, su mirada la delataba aún más que sus palabras. Pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Ya no estaban en tiempo bélico y las típicas palabras de "Todo acabará muy pronto" no servirían ya que el fin llegó. Era momento, quizá, de dar prioridad a los problemas emocionales que antes podría resultar inútil. Corrin jugueteaba con el terco pelo, enrollándolo y desenrollándolo, suplicaba que Felicia trajera cuanto antes el champú especial que le prometió.

De un momento a otro, la señorita Corrin se enderezó y abrió ambos ojos como de platos se pareciesen. Pensar que hasta hace poco, le preocupaba cuantas provisiones o armamento le quedaba en su campamento… ahora su problema era arreglar su larga cabellera. Pues ella, tras unos cortos pero duraderos minutos, se dio cuenta que debía de volver a traer de vuelta aquellas preocupaciones. Que ropa usar hoy y mañana o pasado, que lugares visitar y que tiendas hay que ir para comprar utensilios bonitos. Miró de nuevo a hermana menor, apoyaba sus codos en la barandilla mientras sostenía con sus manos su pequeña cabeza. Corrin no dudó en acariciarle su melena rubia… a lo que la pequeña, sin mucho titubeo, la miro de reojo con cierta indiferencia.

"Hermana…" Elise empezó a hablar, al parecer, las caricias le proporcionaban cierta seguridad "¿Cómo puedo conseguir que todo vuelva a ser como antes?"

"¿Cómo antes…?" La promesa que ellas dos se hicieron en su momento, que la familia real norhia volvería a ser como antaño, se debía de cumplir después de acabar con el reinado del rey Garon "Pero Elise, estamos todos tus hermanos contigo, ninguno ha padecido bajo influjo de la guerra… los cinco viviremos felices, en nuestro castillo… nuestras risas, lamentos, logros, tristezas, apoyos, amores platónicos o no deseados, un verdadero amor… lo compartiremos entre nosotros. He luchado para liberar a ambos reinos de un conflicto que parecía eterno… lo que me inspiraba a seguir adelante era eso, que todo volviera a ser como antes, mi deseo más ferviente…"

"Pero… ahora que Xander asumirá el reinado de Norh, no tendrá mucho tiempo para estar conmigo o con vosotros… ¿Y tú Corrin? Tienes a dos hermanas más, no puedo evitar ponerme celosa cuando te veo cerca de Sakura…" Dijo la melancólica adolescente

Corrin no se había a parado a pensar sobre el enorme cargo que caería sobre los hombros de su hermano mayor, ser el rey de un reino es una tarea muy complicada, y más cuando se intenta imponer la justicia en un lugar ya manchado por una múltiple horda de caos. Sin dudarlo, ella tenía pensado ayudar a Xander en aquel deber tan fatuo. Por otro lado, Hinoka y Sakura, sus hermanas biológicas, no podía apartarlas de sus vidas, no era lo correcto… la mayor de la familia de Hoshido, le propuso que se viniera a vivir con ellas a su reino. Pero como era de esperarse, Corrin terminó declinando ante tal petición, pero no negó lo de ir a visitarlas a menudo. Pero ¿Solo llegaría a eso? Ser una mera visita de sus hermanas, comer un banquete y hablar de cosas emocionantes y felices… todo resultaría muy actuado desde el punto de vista de la señorita portadora de la Yato.

"Je je" No pudo evitar soltar una risilla modesta "Si ayudamos todos a Xander, los más probable sería que se le facilitaran las cosas, y por lo tanto podrá pasar más tiempo contigo, conmigo, con Leo y Camilla… y Elise, tú no eres de las que se ponen celosillas… Sakura será mi hermana de sangre tal cual, pero todo ese vació que no compartí con ella… ¡Lo rellenaste tú! Para mí, esas cosas tienen más valor… pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiera a mi hermana hoshidana, que conste"

"¡Ah!" la pequeña rubia pegó un tremendo grito que hasta hizo retroceder a su temeraria hermana

"¡Oye, me has asustado! ¡Ya van dos veces que me sorprendes!"

"¡Ja ja ja! Tenía que hacerlo, me estaba hundiendo en una depresión sin sentido… ¡Gracias por tus palabras, Corrin!" Elise saltó hacia ella para rodearle fuertemente con los brazos la cadera "¡No sé qué haría sin ti! Una vez más agradezco al destino que nos hayas escogido a nosotros, me… me haces tan feliz…"

Sus ojos púrpuras que contrastaban con la larga noche, brillaban al son de las luces artificiales que producía el pueblo con grandes antorchas conmemorativas. Corrin le despejó un poco de pelo de su flequillo, y acercó su labios hacia su frente para darle un dulce y estrafalario beso. Pudo sentir su cálida y húmeda piel, síntoma de una clara euforia. Segundos más tarde, se separaron. Fue entonces cuando Elise, de un modo infantil, empezó a toquetearse la frente.

"¡Corrin, me has besado! Nunca te vi hacerlo, ni siquiera a Camilla, que siempre esta tras de ti. Es un privilegio ser la primera en recibir este afecto… aunque tu forma de hacerlo es un poco rara, me has clavado un par de dientes… ¿Eres alguna especie de vampira?"

"No, tranquila" Corrin, repasando con las yemas de sus dedos parte de su boca, frunció el ceño "¿Es que beso mal? ¿Y cómo que eres la primera en recibirlo?"

"Oh… ¿Es que no lo soy? ¡Te has delatado! ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado? Estoy segura que fue Silas… O Laslow… no, de ese no ¡Por favor!" Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con una mueca de terror

"¡Elise!" Corrin no pudo evitar el rubor, giró su cabeza para evitar la mirada comprometedora de su hermana "Una princesa no debe de actuar de aquella forma con sus vasallos, imagínate que reputación tendría nuestra familia si cada una de nosotras va de boca en boca de cada hombre"

"Vaya… ¡Pues yo seguiré tus palabras! Seré una dulce princesa nohria libre de tentaciones… Aparte, me sorprendí que en nuestro campamento se haya formado tanto romance, y que hayan aparecido varios reinos siderales. Nuestros amigos no perdían el tiempo ¡Je je!" Comentó la menor

La guerra fue dura y devastadora, varios compañeros terminaron dando su vida por la causa, y a pesar de ese dolor, se continuaba con la ardua misión. Corrin era definida como una chica carismática y con grandes dotes de liderazgo, una de las pocas personas que es capaz de confiar en todo el mundo… ante un enemigo, le daba la oportunidad de rendirse y retirarse conservando su vida. Fue así como se iba ganando el respeto de cada uno de sus aliados. No obstante, ella se describía como alguien tranquila e inocente… estando tanto tiempo recluida en un castillo, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer lo bueno y lo malo del mundo. Claramente, influyó en sus decisiones posteriores.

De repente, los cuernos emitieron el clásico sonido punzante para dar alerta del acontecimiento que se iba a llevar a cabo. Desde el balcón donde la familia real y varios nobles y aristocráticos se mantenían expectantes, se veía como la multitud se ordenaba en filas dispares en dirección a las grandes puertas del castillo. Las puertas del balcón superior, que era más extenso y amplio demostrando cierta omnipresencia, se abrieron. Un grupo de soldados armados acompañaban a un hombre corpulento, de mirada severa y rasgos atemorizantes, su delicado cabello rubio se mecía por cada paso que daba. Se posicionó cerca de las barandillas de piedra y observó atentamente a su futuro pueblo. Xander… en susurros, repetía la palabra "esperanza" una y otra vez. Terminó por levantar el brazo, solicitando una atención plena hacia él.

"¡Xander! ¡Hermano, te ves genial!" Gritó Elise, agitaba sus manos mientras daba pequeños saltitos

"Señorita Elise, por favor, guarde silencio" Un hombre mayor, de alta estatura y pelos canosos apareció detrás de ambas hermanas, por su expresión cortante, sabían que las iba a regañar "Vosotras dos debéis de comportaros, se está llevando a cabo un acto de gran importancia que no debe de ser interrumpido bajo ningún motivo… ahora por favor, escuchad el discurso de nuestro futuro rey"

Gunter tuvo la razón, aunque la más charlatana era Elise, Corrin ganó algo de culpa por seguirle la corriente. Procediendo con la ceremonia, uno de los sirvientes de la Orden Real de Norh, con total fervor y amplitud recitó las siguientes palabras: "Príncipe Xander, desde el día de hoy dejará de ser un príncipe. Por sucesión, se le otorga esta corona…" El hermano mayor, se arrodilló ante el hombre que sostenía una corona con ambas manos. Al hacerlo, el sirviente le puso la corona en su rubia cabellera. Él prosiguió "¡Pueblo de Norh! Tenemos ante nosotros a nuestro nuevo rey, ¡El rey Xander!"

Los aplausos empezaron a sucumbir, el pueblo solo aplaudía y miraban con deducción a su nuevo monarca. Elise seguía gritando, demostraba fuertemente su felicidad… pero colmó con la paciencia de Gunter, y este terminó por regañarla de una manera cruel. A continuación, el ruido cesó, era el momento donde el nuevo rey daba su discurso. Esta parte de la ceremonia era crucial, de ahí depende si se gana el respeto y admiración de la gente… o solamente su terror. Sorprendentemente, Xander hizo un discurso certero y con palabras llenas de verdad y certidumbre. Los gritos de felicidad volvieron a entonarse, el ruido era incluso más fuerte que los aplausos que se dieron en la coronación. Corrin miraba orgullosa a su hermano, lo habían logrado, habían empezado el proceso de paz de Norh desde ese mismo instante.

"¿Hermana mayor?" Alguien le toco el brazo a la peli-plateada, esta se giró y vislumbró aquel cabello medio corto y naranja; en esos momentos hacía calor en Norh, por lo que sus pelos se pegaban a su frente brillosa. Detrás de ella estaba la futura reina de Hoshido, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa, se mantenía algo apartada "E-esta celebración ha sido un éxito… m-me emocioné demasiado…"

Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, ella intentaba no sacar sus lágrimas, pero al parecer, le resultaba complicado. Sakura es la hija menor del difunto rey Sumeragi, una princesa del gran reino de Hoshido. Es demasiado tímida, no puedo recitar una frase sin antes tartamudear… a pesar de todo, era considerada una persona noble, amable y sobretodo querida por todos sus súbditos. Ella e Hinoka habían aceptado gustosamente la invitación a la coronación de Xander.

"Sakura… tiendes a emocionarte por todo ¿No? Es algo muy… dulce de tu parte" Dijo Corrin cariñosamente. Claramente, la joven princesa se sonrojó por lo que dijo. Bajó la cabeza mientras lanzaba miradas tímidas a la hermana que tenía enfrente "Oye… ponte erguida, mirándome de esa manera me hace notar que me tienes… ¿Miedo?"

"¿Q-qué? No, no, lo siento hermana mayor, solo es que…" Siguió con la misma manía de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico

"¡Sakura! Iba a ir buscarte justamente después del discurso de mi hermano y de la regañina que me dio Gunter…" Elise se acercó con entusiasmo, cogió las manos de Sakura bruscamente y las levantó a la altura de sus pechos

"E-elise, m-me estás apretando mucho lo dedos…" Comentó entre jadeos la peli-naranja

"Muy amigas se han vuelto nuestras hermanas" Hinoka se puso al costado de Corrin, viendo su perfil, no mostraba mucha tristeza por las resientes perdidas "Me ha parecido elegante la ceremonia, cosa que no me esperaba de Norh…"

"¡Ja! No sabría decirte, es la primera vez que asisto a una coronación norhia" Corrin tuvo que elevar la voz, el bullicio cada vez era más intenso

"¿Es que estuviste en otras…?" Preguntó la futura reina

"Umm… cuando era más pequeña, Elise y yo coronamos a Camilla por tener el pelo más suave y perfumado" Toqueteo tu cabello medio estropeado "Tengo que ponerme al día con esta melena"

"Je je…has pasado buenos tiempos con ellas…" La sonrisa de Hinoka desapareció, se rascó la barbilla y tocó el hombro de su hermana menor "Es hora de irnos Sakura, tenemos un viaje largo por delante"

"¿Nos v-vamos ya? Elise me iba a mostrar unos cuantos instrumentos de cuerda…" Pero la expresión fría y desesperada de su hermana la hizo cambiar de opinión "Lo s-siento… nos retiramos entonces…"

Xander ya había entrado a la recepción, iba saludando a cada uno de los nobles; pero hizo un espacio al notar que la reina y princesa de Hoshido se acercaban a él. Corrin seguía apoyada en la barandilla del balcón; se extrañó de la fría despedida que tuvo con ellas ¿Estarán resentidas por todo lo acontecido? No se sorprendería si ese fuese el motivo, con la Yato terminó con la vida del poseído Takumi y Ryoma se sacrificó por ella. Son situaciones que dejan huella aunque uno se niegue a aceptarlo.

La pequeña rubia que tenía a su derecha, miraba con tristeza como Sakura e Hinoka terminaban de hablar con el rey de Norh, y se iban yendo hasta la puerta de salida.

"Iremos a verlas dentro de poco, aún falta la coronación de Hinoka… y nos podemos quedar a pasar unos días en Hoshido ¿Qué te parece la idea?" Propuso Corrin cogiéndola de los hombros y pegándola a ella

"¡Me encantaría! Sakura me comentó que sabe tocar un instrumento llamado koto… quisiera ver como lo toca" Dijo la pequeña princesa Nohria "Corrin… ahora que no estamos en guerra… me gustaría llevarte a un sitio, pero ¡No se lo digas a nadie! Es un lugar muy especial para mí…"

La pequeña se había apartado y se había puesto enfrente de ella, sus ojos lilas brillaban con más intensidad. Corrin no tenía ni idea de lo que le quería mostrar, pero dado el tiempo bélico que vivieron con anterioridad, no tuvieron tiempo suficiente de ocio. Ella asintió, dando por aprobada su petición.

"Será un placer acompañarte, hermanita" Dijo Corrin… de repente, sintió como una aguja le atravesara el corazón "¡Ay! ¿Qué ha sido eso…?"

La fiesta que se había formado parecía más animada que nunca, Elise se había ido al centro de la pista de baile para bailar las canciones típicas del reino. Corrin se recompuso, y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, se fue a por un vaso de vino tinto.

Mientras tanto… en un lugar muy calmado y tradicional, un hermoso paisaje que constituía un lago, muchos árboles y una bella luna llena, era observado por unos ojos rojizos. Una persona se mantenía apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. No movía ni un músculo, solo observaba sin el más mínimo estímulo de pestañear. No obstante, su letargo fue finalizado ya que un hombre vestido con atuendo de guardia, se acercó a él para preguntarle que hacía fuera en medio de la noche. A lo que este lo miró sin responder.

"¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? ¿Ese atuendo que llevas es una especie de armadura…?" Preguntó el hombre, que en cuya mano derecha descansaba una lanza de hierro

"Me llamo…" Por fin habló aquel, ya denominado, joven… entrecortadamente intentaba pronunciar su nombre

"¿Te llamas…?" Insistió el otro

Un chico de pelos rebeldes color platinado, una piel tan pálida como la nieve que cae en las colinas; una armadura gris hecha de un metal fortificado… tenía una mirada de sangre. Tras varios segundos de incerteza, el muchacho intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda del tronco que tenía detrás. Era alto y de contextura ligera…

"N-necesito ver a mis hermanos… ¡Ryoma! ¡Takumi…! ¡H-Hinoka!" Gritó los nombres de los príncipes de Hoshido sin importarle el escándalo que estaba ocasionando

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo un extraño como tú osa mancillar de esa manera los nombres de nuestra realeza? ¡Dime quien eres y que propósitos sigues… o me veré obligado a ajusticiarte!" Gritó el guardia apuntándole con su lanza

"Necesito salvarlos, según vuestro atuendo me encuentro en Hoshido ¿Verdad? Si… estoy seguro" Aquel joven, sin ningún tipo de miedo, se mostró valiente ante la persona que estaba armada, pronto… "No puedo creer que uno de los vasallos no me reconozca… soy uno de los príncipes, ¡Él que decidió luchar por este bando! ¡Soy el príncipe Corrin!"

Un silencio incómodo abundó en el pacífico lugar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Ellos dos

2\. Ellos dos

"¡Deja de balbucear y responde, mocoso!" Un hombre corpulento daba vueltas alrededor de una mesa muy bien decorada, en su mano llevaba una especie de látigo enrollado que cada dos minutos lo azotaba contra dicha mesa "¡¿Quién eres y por qué te haces llamar Corrin príncipe de Hoshido?!"

"No entiendo nada… yo… lucho por vosotros" Aquel joven que se hacía llamar Corrin, se mantenía atado en una silla, su cabeza era lo único que podía mover

"Señor, llevamos unos cuantos días intentando cooperar con este sujeto… y siendo honesto, no hemos avanzado nada" Otro soldado hoshidano se acercó al que iba pegando gritos y golpeando cosas con el látigo, al parecer era un superior suyo…

"Esperaremos hasta que la princesa Hinoka venga de su viaje" Dijo con firmeza, evitando tener contacto visual con el prisionero

Alto y delgado, pero eso no quitaba los músculos que se habían formado en sus brazos tras largos años de entrenamiento. Con solo mirarlo, a nadie se le podría ocurrir contradecirle; su vista era fiera, sus labios inhóspitos y orejas rechonchas… típico comandante de Hoshido. La mayoría de sus hombres estaban alicaídos, deambulaban alrededor de la celda con un aura deprimente que contagiaría a cualquiera ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Dónde quedaba el buen ánimo del pueblo hoshidano? Está claro que con un prisionero no iban a mostrar ciertos ánimos de alegría pero… la inquietud del muchacho hizo que se percatase de que algo desastroso había ocurrido.

"Se parece mucho a esa bastarda" Una voz femenina entró a escena, estaba entre las sombras del pasadizo; pero poco a poco iba haciendo presciencia de ella misma "Solo que este tiene su encanto masculino"

Tan pronto como las luces de las antorchas iluminasen su rostro y demás parte del cuerpo, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Esa larga melena azul recogida en una cola de caballo, su delgada figura cubierta por una liviana armadura de metal… aquellos ojos sin rastros de vida. Parecía que llevaba su brazo izquierdo detrás… pero la verdad es que aquel brazo ya no estaba conectado a su cuerpo, se le había sido amputado.

"O-Oboro…" Se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer, parecía conocerla por el modo en que la miraba y repetía su nombre por lo bajo "¡Soy yo, Corrin! ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó el puño para demostrar su repentino enfado; el joven Corrin no sabía que le sucedía, y mucho menos que le había pasado; cierto temor recorría por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Takumi? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Al mencionar el nombre de aquel príncipe hoshidano, Oboro no tardó en acercarse al prisionero y asestarle repentinamente un golpe en su mejilla izquierda "¿Q-Que? ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!"

El lugar, la prisión, antes un poco iluminada; pero ahora esa diminuta luz parecía retirarse poco a poco. Los soldados que antes lo interrogaban a base de castigos verbales o amenazas, se refugiaban en uno de los rincones de la celda. Uno de los comandantes no se movía de la puerta enrejada; soberbio y con ambos brazos cruzados, protegía la entrada de cualquier inconveniente. Solo aquella mujer pasiva llena de odio, clavaba la vista en el interrogado.

"Portas una armadura muy parecida a la que llevaba ella ese fatídico día" Dijo Oboro sentándose en el piso y mostrando directamente el perfil a Corrin "Un atuendo típico de Nohr ¿No es así?"

"No te entiendo… llevo una armadura nohria, pero ¿Y qué? ¡Sabes perfectamente que he brindado mi lealtad a Hoshido!" La desesperación del muchacho iba aumentando, no le agradaba la situación en la que estaba y mucho menos que no le cuenten lo que está pasando "Y ¿Quién es "ella"?"

"Charlatán… me hablas como si me conocieras de antes, pero nunca hemos coincidido… resulta muy cobarde esas tácticas que usas para librarte de tu reclusión"

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?" Se preguntó el peli-plateado muy alterado por su situación "¡Ryoma…!"

Otro de los golpes de Oboro cayó sobre Corrin, esta vez el impacto fue en una zona del cráneo que lo dejó confundido. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas por un rato… hasta que finalmente paró y reposó en el respaldo de la silla. Se había quedado dormido, tantos días despierto desde el día de su captura lo había dejado súbitamente débil.

"Menuda rata, ¿Cómo se puede ir diciendo el nombre de nuestra realeza de manera tan confiada?" Dijo el comandante que protegía la puerta "¿Qué debemos de hacer Oboro? El muchacho ya ha cometido varias infracciones, deberíamos de ejecutarlo ya… la señora Hinoka no merece tratar con tal sabandija"

Oboro, ignorando las palabras del hombre, rodeo el cuerpo inmóvil y a la vez vivo de Corrin. Echándole varios vistazos de arriba abajo, le puso la mano en su cara dañada y despejó los pelos que protegían sus orejas. Fue increíblemente coincidente que este pseudo-príncipe, tuvieras orejas puntiagudas al igual que la asesina de su señor Takumi. El parecido cada vez era mayor, no cabía duda, pero las cosas que iba diciendo hacían que lo tomaran como alguien fuera de sí.

"Seguid vigilándolo, esperaremos hasta la llegada de la futura reina ¿Entendido?" Ordenó Oboro, lo demás asintieron sin mostrar desacuerdo, incluido el capitán

Ella terminó por retirarse de los calabozos. Salió de aquel profundo y oscuro edificio donde solo albergaban criminales. Ya fuera se halló frente un bosque y un camino que llevaba directamente al fuerte Jinya. Los guardias andaban moviéndose de un lado al otro dentro del perímetro de la prisión, tan desmotivados cumplían con su deber.

Las cosas en Hoshido se habían tornado terribles, la alegría de cada habitante del reino había desaparecido desde la noticia de la caída de los príncipes, Ryoma y Takumi. No quedaba ningún hombre que tomara el trono, solo las hermanas, el cual, no fueron preparadas por si llegara a darse el caso.

"Señor Takumi…" Oboro recordó a su amado señor mientras iba dirección al fuerte; tan cabizbaja andaba sin preocuparse por donde pisaba "No pasa ni un día en que le eche de menos…"

La última vez que Oboro vio a la princesa nohria, fue para evitar que sus tropas avanzaran hasta el trono. Ella estaba preparada para morir si la batalla terminaba no yendo a su favor… pero juró, al igual que Hinata, que protegerían ferozmente a su señor… finalmente, tanto Hinata como ella acabaron cayendo, solo que él no sobrevivió.

"L-Lo siento mucho, c-chicos" Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, de pronto su cuerpo empezó a pesar más de la cuenta provocando que cayera de rodillas "V-Volved a mi lado"

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, incesantes gotas de dolor no dejaban de salir. Ella no se tapaba la cara, simplemente permitió que los árboles observaran su penuria. Se arrastró penosamente dentro del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Se puso en posición fetal alrededor del pasto y se recostó. Continuó llorando como si de una niña se tratara.

Pasó el tiempo, la tarde ya iba a pasar a la noche, y una joven de brazo amputado seguía descansando en medio de la naturaleza.


	3. Capítulo 3: Soy vuestra señora

3\. Soy vuestra señora…

El cambio de un paisaje oscuro a uno más claro fue bastante sorprendente. La larga noche de Nohr fue cambiada por el ámbar del amanecer hoshidano. Un gran cúmulo de personas transitaba por el gran camino real que conectaba ambos reinos, solamente dividido por dicha tenebrosa frontera. Varios caballeros pegasos sobrevolaban al ras del suelo sobre sus fieles compañeros equinos; iban a los costados del camino escoltando las carrozas. El grupo estaba formado en su mayoría por soldados de Hoshido, que cumplían con la misión de proteger a la futura reina y a la princesa. También había pequeños grupos de soldados nohrios acompañándolos a petición del rey Xander. Se notaba la tensión entre los combatientes de ambos bandos, la única salida fue ignorarse y continuar con su misión de custodios.

Había un carro, más grande y decorado que los demás, que en cuya parte superior estaba el semblante de la familia real de Hoshido. Dentro, se encontraba aún más decorada, suaves telas cubrían el suelo de madera, las paredes era de un material platinado que proporcionaba algún tipo de calidez, y los asientos tan cómodos y formales… en ellos estaban sentados tres personas.

"Señora Hinoka, me gustaría discutir sobre con usted acerca de los pagos de los impuestos…" Dijo un hombre algo mayor, cuyos anteojos se mantenían rectos y relucientes

"Tsk, Yukimura, esperemos a llegar a casa; no estoy de humor para resolver esos asuntos ahora, además, Sakura se aburrirá" Comentó Hinoka, observando el exterior por la ventanilla

"N-No es inconveniente para mí, vos podéis resolver los problemas del reino ahora…" Resaltó la menor de la familia, miraba a su hermana que estaba sentada a su lado, pero ella seguía observando cada árbol que iba pasando

"No, no, da igual princesa Sakura, aún hay tiempo para discutir las cosas" Añadió Yukimura, compasivo como siempre

Yukimura, siendo la mano derecha de la futura reina, tenía una función importante, la de gestionar cada parte de Hoshido. Empezando por la gente, después el racionamiento de alimentos u otros productos básicos, y el cuidado de las infraestructuras, el cual terminaron obsoletas después de la guerra.

Ya pasando las horas y entrando aún más en las entrañas de Hoshido. Se hizo una parada para descansar y armar un campamento. Un viaje entre los grandes reinos suelen durar entre diez y quince días, siguiendo el camino real y sin tener ninguna inconveniencia que los haga desviarse. El carro de la realeza se detuvo, Hinoka fue la que abrió la puertecita y salió tan de repente que alteró a sus acompañantes, sobretodo a su hermana menor.

"Umm, ¿Mi hermana se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Sakura preocupada por la actitud de Hinoka

"Vuestra hermana está perfectamente, princesa" Respondió Yukimura mientras se iba acercando a la salida del carro "Pero al parecer le cuesta asimilar su futura responsabilidad"

"¿La de ser la nueva reina?"

"Exactamente"

Sakura, intentando ser buena entendedora, se puso en la piel de una futura reina. Quiso razonar sus futuras tareas que emprendería, la presencia que dará a todos sus súbditos, y las decisiones. Ser decisiva es un factor importante al reinar; elegir lo que será beneficioso para el pueblo o para la misma realeza. De esas elecciones dependerá de cómo los hoshidanos relatarán a su majestad. Con solo imaginarse estando en su lugar, a Sakura le vibró el cuerpo como si hubiera recibido una descarga electica; con lo introvertida que es, no duraría mucho en el trono con la cabeza alta.

Bajó la última del carro de un pequeño salto. Los soldados al verla, se inclinaron ante ella como muestra de respeto, lo hacían habitualmente. Se habían adentrado a un descampado no muy lejos del camino a seguir. Era amplio pero carecía de árboles a su alrededor; el suelo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de tierra con pequeña hierbas crecientes por doquier. Escuchaba como los soldados comentaban sobre investigar el perímetro y el radio en el que se establecerán. Ante todo, tenían que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a las princesas.

Sakura decidió pasear por los alrededores, llevaba una bolsa mediana alrededor de su cintura que se iba balanceando por cada paso que daba. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Hinoka en estos momentos, tal vez haciendo preparaciones para la noche. Si quería ayudarla, sería mejor no atosigarla demasiado, y eso incluía no estar cerca de ella.

Los caballos habían sido amarrados alrededor de unas rocas deformes; ahí se mantenían tranquilos los animales sin ocasionar alboroto. Cerca de ellos había un tronco de árbol tirado, echándole un rápido vistazo, se trataba de un tronco viejo que estuvo en esa posición durante varios años. La muchacha miró hacia atrás, no había nadie ya que se había alejado un poco de la multitud. Así que decidió ir hacia aquel tronco para sentarse y aprovechar un momento de su soledad.

De su bolsa que tenía colgada, la cogió y la abrió para sacar desde dentro un trapo acumulado de relleno. Fijándose mejor, se trataba de una muñeca a medio hacer, una aguja pinchaba la "cabeza" de esa misma. El supuesto pelo de la muñeca era color amarillo rodeado de una fina lana lila; su atuendo era oscuro y con bordados rosas bien hechos.

"Que pena que no pude terminarlo a tiempo" Se dijo Sakura en tono desanimado "La princesa Elise se hubiera puesto muy contenta, je"

Con la aguja y con un poco de tela que tenía guardada, empezó a cerrar agujeros por donde se escapaba el relleno de dentro. Ella cocía de manera pequeña y cuidadosa, no daba largos pasos atenuantes y apresurados. Se tomaba su tiempo tranquilamente para lograr la perfección de una de sus aficiones favoritas.

La princesa solo tenía catorce años de edad, su cuerpo todavía no se había desarrollado lo suficiente, por lo que aún le quedaba tiempo para crecer. Por ese motivo, las personas no la tomaban muy en serio a pesar de ser de la realeza. Su inocencia e ignorancia hacia cuestiones bélicas, la hizo que dependiera mayormente de sus hermanos mayores. Pero fueron cosas del pasado, ella también lucho junto con sus vasallos y Yukimura para impedir la intromisión de Corrin y los nohrios hacia el palacio. En el momento que fracasó, fue retenida en una celda acomodada, pero eso no quito la sensación de ser privada de libertad, y también la duda si sería liberada o no. Fueron momentos muy duros que quedaron marcados en sus recuerdos más oscuros, pero por mientras, decidió vivir como de costumbre sin expresar su verdadero fastidio.

"¡Ay! Me he pinchado…" Una pequeña gota de sangre salió de su pulgar, derramándose a lo largo de su dedo "D-Debo limpiarlo para no infectarlo"

Al momento que quiso ponerse de pie, se tropezó con un ramita haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Como resultado, su muñeca de trapo a medio hacer cayó al suelo con una mancha de sangre en lo que sería su rostro.

"¡No!"

Intentó ir tras ella, pero alguien fue más rápido y la cogió. Sakura que no dejaba de mirar al suelo, elevó su cara lentamente hasta encontrarse con esa persona.

Una chica un año mayor que ella, vestida con un ropaje típico de samurái, y el pelo castaño suelto sujetado por una cinta blanca alrededor de su frente superior; se puso delante de ella. Estiró uno de sus brazos para ofrecérselo a la princesa que andaba de rodillas en la tierra. Sakura, estando más aliviada, aceptó su ayuda para que pudiera levantarse.

"¿Estás bien Sakura?" Preguntó aquella muchacha de ojos enormes y despiertos "Fui a buscarte en la carroza donde viajabas, pero no te encontré"

"S-Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias Hana…" Se puso de pie por fin y se sacudió las granos de tierra que se le habían impregnado en su vestido "…Eh… ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?"

"¡Qué pregunta! Estoy aquí para permanecer a tu lado, es mi deber como vasalla tuya"

"Sí, tenéis razón, je"

Hana observó la muñeca que tenía en la mano, le dio unas cuantas vueltas como si le estuviera extrañando algo.

"Vaya, se parece mucho a la princesa Elise de Nohr" Dijo la vasalla, su rostro no parecía muy contento "Tiene su cara manchada de rojo, parece sangre…"

"Me he pinchado con la aguja, y por casualidad, mi sangre le cayó en su rostro" La princesa fue hacia su subordinada con la intención que se la devolviera, pero la otra impidió que lo cogiera "D-Disculpad, pero ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

Hana, cuya expresión era de lo más cortante, se dio media vuelta dando la espalda a su señora.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer con esta muñeca, Sakura?" Preguntó la vasalla

"Eh… pensaba dárselo a la princesa Elise cuando venga a la coronación de mi hermana mayor" Dijo la otra chica muy inocentemente "Pretendo crear buenas relaciones con Nohr…"

"¿Buenas relaciones? ¿Enserio piensas que vamos a tratarnos bien después de lo que han hecho a nuestro querido reino?" El tono de voz de Hana iba subiendo gradualmente, no parecía la misma de siempre, para nada

Sakura sabía perfectamente el daño que había ocasionado Norh a su pueblo; pero esos desastres perpetuados fueron órdenes del antiguo rey Garon, un hombre sin escrúpulos. El rey Xander demostró gran veracidad en sus palabras en el momento de su coronación; su gran preocupación por el pueblo se sentía con cada oración que relataba. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo en el pasado? Era la pregunta que se hacía la princesa… era tan irónico que una persona tímida piense tan deliberadamente.

"Hana, sé que resultará duro, pero lo hecho, hecho está" Comento Sakura, tan pasiva como siempre "Lo que menos deseo es que nuestra gente perdure con un resentimiento eterno hacia otro reino que ya ha sido disciplinado"

"Tsk, ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una mediadora? Me haces parecer, que quieres ser el firme retrato de la traidora de Hoshido" Hana observó el rostro desorientado de su señora, a lo que ella resaltó "Ya sabes a quien me refiero, a la mujer que mató a tus dos herma…"

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Sakura, con su ceño fruncido se llevó ambas manos a la espalda, y miró con superioridad a su subordinada "Os exijo que me devolváis la muñeca"

Hana, atónita por el imprevisto cambio de actitud de la princesa, se acercó a ella para entregarle su pertenencia.

"O-Os recuerdo que sois vasalla mía" Comenzó a decir Sakura "Por favor, obténgase de tomaros tales confianzas… yo soy vuestra señora y no podéis contradecirme, ¿Entendido?"

"S-Sí… princesa" Respondió muy dolida la chica samurái

"Sí es así, podéis retiraros"

Hubo un frío silencio entre las dos que duró alrededor de siete segundos; Hana que había levantado la cabeza, intentaba ver los ojos de su señora, pero esta los tenía aparatados. Sakura fue la que dio el primer paso y volvió al tronco donde estuvo sentada anteriormente. A la vasalla solo le quedó darse la vuelta y volver al campamento. O eso se pensaba.

"H-Hana… lo siento…" la princesa hoshidana quería volver a la labor de completar su muñeca, pero su vista borrosa no le dejaba "N-No debo llorar, hice lo que una princesa debe hacer…"

Pensó en lo sola que se sentiría su subordinada al estar ambas "peleadas", antes podría conversar con su gran rival Subaki, pero lamentablemente ya no se encuentra entre ellas. Su vasallo no sobrevivió a la hemorragia que se desató debido a un hachazo de un jinete wyvern. Fue una gran pérdida indudablemente, pero por él, Sakura debía de seguir tan sana como solía y suele ser.

Ella necesitaba encontrar otro vasallo o vasalla, ¿Quién sería el adecuado para ella?


End file.
